


My unknown crush

by MinsungIsLife3



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinsungIsLife3/pseuds/MinsungIsLife3
Summary: Han jisung thinks he called his best friend Lee Felix but he dials the wrong number and calls Lee Minho his soon to be unknown crush and babysitter for a whole month
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mature language and sexual references

In this story Minho is 18 and Jisung is 17 

They both attend the same school but they never talked or seen each other

* * *

Jisung point of view

* * *

My parents were going on a date with my little brother and they were leaving soon so I decided to call my bestie Felix

I dial his number and call him

He doesn't answer so I call him one more time and the phone gets answered

Jisung: Hey hoe why didn't you answer the first time I'm bored

???: Uh who is this

Shit I dialed the wrong number

I was about to say something when I heard a little chuckle over the phone

Jisung:I-im s-so sorry.

I-i must've dialed the w-wrong number.

He laughed again…

He has a cute laugh

???:I-its fine

He was laughing so much he started stuttering

Jisung:I-I should hang up now

???:W-wait no.

Please don't I'm bored and you seem like a funny person.

Jisung:O-oh ok

Then out of nowhere my little brother screams

Jeongin: Daddy!

* * *

In this story Jeongin is 5

* * *

???: w-what?!

He starts nervously laughing  


Jisung:Oh sorry that was my little brother he's going out with my parents

???:o-oh okay

I chuckle  
  


Jisung:You ok? It seemed like you got nervous

???:Hehe i-im good

Jisung:Don't tell me you have some kinda kink

???:N-no I-I don't

Jisung: Haha sure ok

He cleared his throat

???:So what do you wanna talk about 

Jisung: I don't really know 

???: Well since you brought it up let's talk about our kinks

Jisung: W-what why would you wanna talk about that

???: Think about it we don't know each other

Jisung: True 

???: Oh but if you don't mind me asking what's your name? 

Jisung: Uhm call me Hannie 

???: Okay Hannie~

When he whispered through the phone which made me shiver 

???: Well you can call me Min 

Jisung: Mmm l'll call you ... MINNIE! It's perfect 

He sighed 

Minho: Fine, that makes me sound like I'm weak though 

Jisung: Well I like it! 

Minho: Hehe whatever you like baby 

I felt my face starting to burn 

Jisung: U-uhm I gotta go but I can still text

Minho: Ok l'll make sure to text back

Jisung: Okie cya

Minho: Cya

I hung up and quickly saved his number

* * *

over text 

* * *

Minho: Hey baby

Jisung: Hey Minnie

Minho: That name is ruining my reputation

Jisung: Lol your just gonna have to get used to it

Minho: lg.

Wanna play a game?

Jisung: Sure what kinda game 

Minho: I ask you a question and you have to answer and vice versa 

Jisung: Okie 

Minho:Hmmm Minnie Send me a selfie 

Jisung: Ugh fine l'm not good at them tho

  
Minho: Awww

Jisung: ..What? …

Minho: You look like a squirrel

Jisung: I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult

Minho: definitely a complement


	2. My Unknown Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature language and sexual references/scenes

* * *

Minho point of view 

* * *

Minho:Definitely a complement 

Jisung: Oh thanks

Minho: No problem 

Jisung: Hmm is it my turn? 

Minho :Yup 

Jisung: Okie then ... Send me a selfie too 

Minho: Ok here ya go

Jisung: Oh ... 

Minho: Oh? 

Jisung:Sorry I uhm 

Minho: Hehe like what u see 

Jisung:Yah! Shut up! 

Minho:Hahaha 

Jisung: Ugh just go 

Minho: Hmmm what are your kinks? ... 

Jisung:Uhm do I have to answer that?

Minho: Mhm 

Jisung: Fine.I uhm really only know one I think. 

Minho: And what is that 

Jisung: …

Minho: ?? 

Jisung: Nicknames

Minho: So you like it when I call you baby? i'll take that as a yes.

* * *

” means audio message 

* * *

Minho: “so you like nicknames huh ... Baby~“

Jisung: …

I start laughing and decide to call him I didn't expect him to answer but he did and then he hung up and I started laughing again But then he FaceTime called me And I answered and I heard his adorable little voice 

Jisung:H-hey 

Minho: Hey baby~

* * *

Jisung POV 

* * *

When I heard Minho called me that I bit my lip and then I remembered ... I had accidentally FaceTime him

Minho: Biting our lips are we?

Jisung: H-hush

He chuckled and I blushed even move than I already was 

Minho: You're adorable 

Jisung: T-thank y-you

Minho: You don't need to thank me baby ~. I'm just telling you what I see 

Jisung: I-ill be right back

Minho: Awe ok

Jisung: I-im not hanging up l'll be right back

Minho: Yay! Don't take too long baby

Jisung: (Ngh ~) p-please stop calling me that

* * *

() means whisper 

* * *

I walk over to the restroom and wash my face to calm myself and then go back to my phone and l'm greeted by min

Minho: Welcome back baby I decided that he had teased me enough

Jisung: Hey daddy

I heard him choke a little and giggled 

Jisung: So you have a daddy kink hm? 

Minho: You should call me daddy now I like it

Jisung: Okie daddy ~ 

Minho: Mmm~

His random moan caught me off guard

Jisung: M-min you ok? 

Minho: I'm fine but that's not my name

Jisung: What do you mean that is yo- oh that's what you mean

I heard him chuckle 

Jisung: I'm not that funny daddy 

Minho: (Shit)

Jisung: What happened daddy 

Minho: N-nothing baby 

Jisung: Okie 

Minho: Why don't we play truth or dare 

Jisung: Okie

Minho: Truth or dare 

Jisung: Mmm truth

Minho: Is it true that your gay? 

Jisung: Mhm

I hear a faint sound on his end

Minho: (Yes)

Jisung: Hm? 

Minho: Oh nothing babyboy 

Jisung: Hey wait how come you’re my daddy?

Minho: because you’re too adorable to be a top 

Jisung:fine

I yawn and check the time It says 8:14 

Minho: Are you sleepy baby? 

Jisung: No l'm just gonna rest my eyes I hear him laugh a bit

Minho: Good night baby 

Jisung: G-good night daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you like this format( if you read this) if no please leave a comment and I will change it.


End file.
